For example, there is known an electronic device in which a housing is provided with a removable cover for replacing a part or checking the inside of the housing. Such an electronic device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 5-66725, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-108202, and Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3071509.
Depending on the position where a cover is provided, it might be difficult for a user to remove the cover.